


just for a club

by omusubi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, almost a year after their first meeting, almost canon compliant but it's not, and someone ghosted, ch 370 spoilers, they texted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omusubi/pseuds/omusubi
Summary: When “This is just a club” becomes blurry and hazy to the point it begins to look a lot like “This is just for a club”, that’s exactly the moment Tsukishima Kei—who has a mental list about Suna Rintarou—knew he lost his mind.to put it simply: karasuno’s 2nd year middle blocker has to go on a date with inarizaki’s 3rd year middle blocker whom he ghosted a month ago to get "information" that the club needs
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	just for a club

**Author's Note:**

> hi, me again w the sunatsukki agenda!
> 
> ...IF we used kei-rin as their ship name (ofc imo sunatsuki takes the cake), it'll direct us to an existing bicycle racing which is v dangerous + created specifically as a betting sport ?? it's basically them idk 
> 
> anyway <3 for today's class, we'll be milking sunatsuki's names (kinda). 
> 
> questions? none? let's proceed.

LIKE A FIREFLY confined in a jar, he too had reached his limits. 

His bulb once flickered so brightly. Until he realized it wasn’t merely a matter of who shines more. It’s all about beating new constellations like a fake sniper hiding behind a telescope; trying to make the shot although everything’s just make-believe.

At a young age, Kei Tsukishima became aware neon lit dreams weren’t for him. That’s why he stuck with the moon. The moon was the default, it’s for everyone and for free. No one would ask the reason behind anyone liking the moon—maybe due to everyone being aware of the idiotic moon gazes accompanied by dreams.

Formerly dazed, he became boldly cynical. Never rushing away from the jar. Skeptic of the moon aglow with the sun and stars blazing just further away. For them, it’s as if nothing was dark and dreary. 

As if no one noticed the firefly had his wings clipped and his defunct bulb. 

He went on his days like every single miserable fool digging around for scraps. Although there were times he’d gotten so hungry; the only way he could consume was to lighten up. Problem was his success rate remained too low. He didn’t have enough energy for that.

* * *

**kei** : 

_Rin-san, I give up. You win, you saved more money than me_

_Just lost almost 1/4 of my savings. I bought new headphones because my old one got broken_

**rin** : 

_i won? again? you know im getting tired of always being one step ahead of you_

**kei:**

_If you say one more time that 10 is more powerful than 11, I swear..._

**rin** :

_yeah i am 10 and you’re 11 and that means what?_

**kei** : 

_That without 10 and 1, number 11 won’t exist (This doesn’t even make sense? 11 can exist with 6+5, 3+8, etc.)_

_You’re still on another level, you’re greater than me blah blah. Happy?_

**rin** :

_not a big fan of the “blah blah” but i’ll take it_

_anyway, i understand you needed the new headphones_

_without them, how could you ignore the world right?_

_without them, you might have to TALK to people… oooh so scary_

**kei:**

_Shut up. At least I don’t spend my money on ice pops_

**rin:**

_at least i don’t spend them on dinosaur keychains_

**kei:**

_Haha why are you so annoying :)_

**rin:**

_wow sick comeback_

**kei:**

_Good night, rin-san. Hope you have bad dreams_

**rin:**

_i will dream of you then, kei-kun_

**rin** :

_good morning :)_

_realized it’s been 5 months since we started talking. i’m thanking my old self who walked up straight to you and got your number_

_i think i really like you, Kei Tsukishima_

_you don’t have to answer immediately. i only wanted to tell you what I feel_

**rin** :

_lol not answering immediately =/= not answering AT ALL_

**rin** :

_i guess getting no answer was your answer all along_

_not even a goodbye? or just call off our plan?_

_i’m sorry_

* * *

“Tsukki? Tsukki!” 

Yamaguchi’s loud voice brought him back from his quiet observation on his phone. Unfortunately, Tsukishima wasn’t wearing his headphones, so he couldn’t use the _sorry-I-didn’t-hear_ excuse.

A month had already passed. That’s the last text Tsukishima ever received from the teenage boy he mistook as a hole on the jar lid—as freedom. Though when he got too close, what he saw was just a tiny poke. It wasn’t enough to move out of the space he already got used to.

It had been a month since he received those texts. A month when he tried to delete them off his phone and his mind. Yet he never succeeded in both. 

Shrugging his worries off, he continued walking alongside his friend, acting like he just didn’t hear one part. Although he did get too preoccupied earlier to hear him.

“What’s that again?” he asked lamely, trying to act normal.

“I was just asking if you wanted to come with us. Hinata and I were planning to visit the shrine again,” Yamaguchi replied. “We’re going to ask the gods to refrain from making us play too early against the strongest challengers that everyone roots for, you know?”

“Daichi-san already told us that shrine visits are meant for showing gratitude, not asking,” Tsukishima found himself reminding him. 

The thought just suddenly washed over him and he realized everything about this was familiar yet so new.

In the Fall, the Karasuno team once again qualified for the Spring Tournament. All of them were still on edge since they lost at the Interhigh Preliminaries against Date Tech. Truly, it was a big slap and reminder that they should never slack off even for just a split second. 

Their celebration’s even cut short because a week was just a short time. While preparing, their coach gave the team’s newest routines and even scheduled some practice matches. They easily agreed as they wanted to grow stronger. Just one blink, they’d be back on the center court. 

Everyone’s clearly aware that this time was different; nothing was going to be a repeat of history. The defeated ones could easily be announced as champions as much as the winners could be eliminated in the first round. Their team also gained new faces and their past third years left a space that could never be filled by anyone. The gap was too big and it’s no use if they’d give it their attention. This time, again, everything would depend on their current strength. 

Yamaguchi stopped to turn to Tsukishima, sighs deeply before finally asking, “Don’t you get scared when you think that as we grow more, the other teams out there are also developing new styles or enhancing their power?” 

“Sometimes, yes. I don’t know. In the end, we’re all just humans, right? We have limits.”

Chuckling slightly, his friend nodded in agreement. “But imagine if the world suddenly handed us a list of the players’ stats or data. We’ll be more prepared.”

Tsukishima barely stifled his laugh, patting Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “Imagine.”

When they resumed their walk home, he dreaded the thought that passed at the back of his mind. It even sent a shiver down his spine, which he disguised as cold. Slightly shaking his head to get rid of the thought.

“So… Do you have plans or you’re coming with us to the shrine, Tsukki?”

His grip tightened around his phone. Just when he thought he was finally ready to erase all the memories of the texts and late night calls with Rintarou. Yet merely reading was enough for him to stop and think twice again.

_They even had plans. They should’ve never made plans. They shouldn’t have talked. They weren’t supposed to laugh with each other._

_No one was supposed to memorize someone’s voice like a secret lullaby kept inside their favorite pocket. No one was supposed to wake up and think the first thing they have to do is text a teenage boy ‘good morning’ as if the world will end and a ‘good night’ as if the moon wouldn’t sleep without it._

“I think I’ll be busy that day, but we’ll see,” he answered, not sure of what’s his truth.

Later that night, there’s something inside him that snapped. He felt everything. Even the hope he once wrote on the corner of his book and never erased. The unseen gleam in their eyes and adoration echoing in simple words. But what haunted him the most was them on a first-name basis as it blurred the distinction of just-to-be-casual from getting-too-intimate.

* * *

**kei** :

_Hey. Do you still want to meet? I mean, a promise is a promise_

_It’s just I saved enough money_

**rin:**

_me too :)_

_see you then_

* * *

As that day arrived, Tsukishima had one foot out the door. Yet when he saw Rintarou Suna’s figure leaning on a metal post, all of his thoughts flew.

Suna was slightly slouching, bent neck while looking at his phone. He’s wearing a gray turtleneck sweater and jeans. But what caught Tsukishima off guard was his cuban heel boots with silver chains around it. He definitely cared about his appearance. Even though he's far, he still caught the black eyeliner around his eyes.

It’d be a lie if Tsukishima said his heart didn’t skip a beat. From fear, nervousness, and his full idea to walk away. About to back out, the thought of them travelling almost two and a half hours just to meet each other at Tokyo was enough to stop him. Plus, the huge amount of money they saved through the months was already spent for transportation.

“ _It’s only for a day_ ,” he swallowed his fear, parroting Yamaguchi’s words to him when he kind of told him he'd be doing something he never knew he'd do on their team’s day off. A day before their tournament. 

Tsukishima shifted his weight from one foot to the other, hiding his bag with his phone and the notepad. Finally, mustered all his courage to walk over to his direction. He felt like going down into the woods, like every step he made was careful. Being on guard for a specific fox. 

This time, Hinata wasn’t the one taking a huge risk. He wasn’t the one who was doing something that’s unexpected. He wasn’t the one who tried to move forward by strange leaps and embarrassing bounds. 

_Tsukishima was._

_How? He didn’t know either, but he’s going to do it… just for a club._

*******

LIKE A FOX alone in the wild, he too had been nonchalant.

Everything for him was just a bad last-minute costume. Enough to pique his interest but never worth a second look. He was never passionate about the obscure. The world was his forest, yet it never spoke to him. Being the reverse of a wanderer, even the soft humming of birds irked him. 

Never knowing when it began, Rintarou Suna desired to do everything alone. Looking for a place of peace. Not asking for help when he’s stuck in a lake. Maybe it’s his fear pretending to be in control. Loneliness disguised as solitude. Or it’s just life wrapped in a bow, letting others believe heroes come back even when they’re sent unarmed in the woods.

Not that he gave up on dreams. His senses were too keen just to give up. There were glances at bonfires, but he never got caught by net traps. He never had ill intentions when his stares turned to glares; his eyes were just casually narrow.

Only blown whistles could make him attack right on the spot. 

He didn’t mind deafening noises as long as they’d cease. Although when the voices and whispers in his head got a little louder; the only path he could take was to listen. Problem was he’s only attentive with intriguing things. He never intruded where it didn't involve him.

_“You gotta work on your stamina,”_ he suddenly blurted, exhibiting his fine skills on advising an opponent, specifically the one that’s wearing prescription sport glasses, in the middle of a game.

Or maybe not. I mean, he did just intrude.

“... _Yes, I do_ ,” the opponent replied casually like a robot designed to only accept and agree. Like it wasn’t the first time he heard it. Or maybe it’s just something he always knew.

Suna always pretended he didn’t know what exhaustion caused by monsters looked like. But as he stared up at the eyes of the breathless tall boy, they immediately mirrored his.

_Stop trying_ , Suna wanted to tell him. He didn’t. Suna watched him the teenage boy almost give his everything. But Suna got restless because his skills weren’t enough yet. Something in the way his opponent moved made him move. All his movement taunting " _about time you started coming after me_ ". 

In the end, it was him who literally ran after the robot named Tsukishima, handed his phone to ask for his phone number. He ignored all the confused stares and gasping faces of the people who were watching. 

“ _What for?_ ” was all Tsukishima asked.

“ _It’s my thing. I’m trying to get all the Middle Blockers’ phone numbers_ ,” Suna lied, unblinking.

_“Then get Hinata’s. He’d be happy to_ —”

He cut him off, _“The tall blonde ones only._ ”

Tsukishima’s brows furrowed and his gaze drifted off in thought. A second later, he agreed and put his number on his phone. And the rest was history.

* * *

“Good morning, _Suna_ -san. You arrived first,” Tsukishima greeted.

When Suna turned to look at the voice’s direction, his eyes landed on Tsukishima. He wore his usual eyeglasses, a pale green long-sleeve top, a gray scarf, a burnt orange winter overcoat, and black pants. The one thing that seemed out of place was the red-orange leaf stuck on his hair.

“Ah,” Suna leaned forward, slightly raising his hand to remove the leaf. But before he did it completely, he stopped himself and spoke, “You’re finally here, _Tsukishima_ -kun.”

They’re putting too much emphasis on the given names, thinking they were past that. Well, they both thought wrong.

“Yes, I am, _Suna_ -san,” Tsukishima answered, not backing down.

Suna smirked, kind of knowing he’s getting irritated. So he tried to push more, “ _Tsukishima_ -kun, I’m here.”

“Yes, you are. I can see that.”

There it was. With ease and practice, Tsukishima was the one who backed down. When it got too much, he’s always the first one to step out. Not because he’s the bigger person, but because he didn't have the spark in him to fight until the end. Or he just didn't like going out of his way for inessential things.

“Good morning, Kei-kun. Still taller than me,” then Suna motioned his hand back-and-forth at the space between their heads. Until he couldn’t help but grab the leaf gently away from his hair.

Tsukishima snapped his mouth shut in surprise like he couldn’t quite wrap his head around the sudden change in the action, tone, and words of Suna. He’s puzzled from all what’s happening.

It’s been just minutes since they met face-to-face.

What more for a whole day? 

“Even with you wearing heels, Su—” He paused when Suna’s brow raised, testing him. Tsukishima fumbled his way free of this conversation and wanted it done, so he gave him what he wanted, “Rin-san? Too bad, huh?” 

Suna shrugged, pleased. “I don’t know. Maybe you’ll fall head over heels with this.”

This wasn’t the first time Tsukishima heard Suna’s somber yet alluring voice. Yet it always pushed the right button to lure him out. Feeling a little uncomfortable when he began thinking about it more - both awfully aware Suna possessed this part of Tsukishima he had yet to reclaim. 

* * *

Suna stumbled exactly three times. The third time—which almost produced a scene between the rough pavement and Suna—was when Tsukishima finally laughed, his eyes glimmering with joy. 

_The little scratches were worth it even if it’s on purpose_ , Suna thought.

_Someone should hold his hand even though it’s definitely on purpose_ , Tsukishima pondered.

* * *

Lunch eaten at the adjoining restaurant and café. Walking around the busy sidewalks, passed by the busier nonresidential buildings. People turned their heads to look at the unlikely duo, while they strolled around in silence.

They didn’t have specific plans for today. Their initial plan, done through texts, was just saving enough money to meet at Tokyo. Not even certain if it’d even pan out well, so they didn’t think to arrange an itinerary.

“It’s my first time around here,” Tsukishima was the one who broke the silence. 

“Oh. They say you never forget your first,” Suna replied just as quickly. 

“No, I’m saying I don’t know where we’re going.”

When Suna controlled his laughter, he remarked, “There’ll be dinosaurs when we get there. Just trust me.”

“I don’t.”

The grin faded but Suna’s lips still twitched when he agreed, “I know.”

That was awkward. Tsukishima found himself panicking right before his sighing. “Uh, how are you? Your teammates?” Okay. This was what he’s here really for. To learn more about them.

Yet Tsukishima wasn’t the slick he thought he was. Suna raised an eyebrow and stood quiet for a moment before entertaining the most random question, “Uh, we’re good, I guess. Yours?”

Even with a year with Tsukishima’s teammates, he’s still unsettled by their progress and ceaseless movements every single day. It’s like they could never stay still. He should’ve been used to them by now, but he’s sure if they weren’t his teammates, they’d be the team he didn’t want to be put against. 

“Same,” Tsukishima answered. “They’re good.”

They weren’t. They’re the best. But Tsukishima would never say that out loud to anyone. 

*******

LIKE A CRUMPLED METAL FOIL, they too have tiny spots of light within them. 

Suna and Tsukishima tread on the heels of a moving figure, moving within them. They tried to find what they’re looking for in everything. An answer. Yet when they ended up inside a gym, playing volleyball, questions kept on piling more. And the higher they climbed on the high ground, the colder it got. 

Blindly following someone else’s path just leaves them behind someone’s shadow. How dangerous it was to confuse a shadow as a guide; for it left as soon as it stepped into the void of darkness. Only the specks shone like possibility. Enough for them to believe that darkness is just a painting and someone out there could hang the stars.

The ironic part was the unlikely duo grasped all of that the same way, yet in different circumstances.

The museum was their default, a safe bet, which could either be a remarkable memory or just a run-of-the-mill. They were supposed to go there. A place where dinosaurs could be kept, so no one would cause chaos all over the busy capital. Ages before them plastered on walls. 

But miles away was filled with wandering people, adrenaline rush, and stomach-churning rides. An uncharted space that's known to transport people to a spoonful of overwhelming emotions. 

Silent halls with perpetual art versus boisterous crowds with sea of spontaneity.

“Let’s go there,” Tsukishima pointed at the amusement park on a whim, surprising Suna. He realized the museum would be too hushed for just them two. As he pressed fast forward, he envisioned that when there’s stillness, someone would undoubtedly wreck havoc—or in simpler terms, Suna might speak to him about their past.

“You sure? It’s noisy out there,” Suna asked, making sure. It wasn’t like he minded.

“Yes,” Tsukishima responded. That noise was exactly what they needed.

The first thing they did when they arrived at the amusement park was stare at the flashy lights glowing before the night sky. Out of the blue, Suna asked, “If those colorful lights turn off, do you think this place will stop looking beautiful?” 

“Is it beautiful?” 

As soon as Tsukishima asked that, Suna slowly directed his gaze back-and-forth from the lights to the face of the tall boy beside him. 

For a split-second, their eyes met. And maybe that’s why people called it eye contact. As their eyes locked, time didn’t slow down at all, yet there’s connection and a non-verbal confrontation of unspoken promises.

“Let’s ride that one,” Suna muttered. He pointed at the tall ferris wheel.

Inside that was a quiet place. And a slow rotating one that Tsukishima couldn’t escape. 

“No! Sorry, I mean no. The line’s just too long,” was all Tsukishima used as an excuse. 

So they decided—or he decided and Suna went along—to ride all the amusement rides with the fast-paced lines and screaming people. 

Their breathing wasn’t even close to being calm after the third ride, their heartbeat too quick they had to sit down on the nearest bench. Leaning back, covering the repercussions of panic mixed with adrenaline. 

“I think I heard you scream when the roller coaster did a 360 turn,” Suna broke the silence.

“I didn’t,” Tsukishima disagreed, his voice hoarse proved otherwise.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. Everything you do, you do exquisitely anyway.”

“Wha—” Tsukishima cut himself off.

Suna was staring at his phone, but the screen was so bright, it keenly took Tsukishima’s attention. Maybe it’s his blurry eyes getting sharper due to his glasses, but he saw every word on the screen. So he had accidentally seen something he shouldn’t. 

He averted his eyes to the sky and queried, “Need a moment, Rin-san?” 

“Uh. No, it’s just . . . I tried to ask a friend which rides would be . . . would be . . .”

A lie.

“You skipped practice?” Tsukishima asked, revealing Suna and himself senselessly.

“Oh, I knew it. You saw his text?” Suna chuckled before fully presenting Tsukishima the phone screen, thus the full conversation.

* * *

**Rintarou Suna:**

_you like going to amusement parks, right?_

_do you have rides or anything to recommend?_

**Atsumu “The Great” Miya:**

_Ya asked the right person!_

_Dontcha forget to throw the words exquisite/exuberant to impress him_

**Rintarou Suna:**

_obviously i didn’t. that sounds dumb_

_only asked you cuz you like going to these kind of kids’ places_

**Atsumu “The Great” Miya:**

_Aintcha the one skippin’ practice for yer crush who ghosted ya? Prolly to win him carnival games?_

* * *

The last line was a net trap. Something about that text would definitely come up as a subject.

“The time to pee has come,” Tsukishima randomly announced, using Hinata’s ridiculous words. He didn’t have time to be embarrassed as he’s already dashing away, his long legs taking larger steps until it turned to sprinting. 

Suna followed immediately because he noticed that the restroom was just steps away from them. And that wasn't where Tsukishima's heading. He pushed through the crowded place, finally jogging while watching the blonde almost disappear. 

“Tsukishima-kun! Wait!” he shouted. “Kei-kun!”

Their almost game of tag ended up on the hidden area of the amusement park. Suna yelled his name one more time, not minding others who looked his way, till he saw Tsukishima stopped running many steps away on the stepping stone walkway.

Suna moved five steps and fully halted as he took in a huge breath. There’s a silent communication that passed between them, the only sounds heard were the passersby. Around the almost abandoned creek, a walkway with the round stepping stones, the two went into staredown.

“You’re really good at that, huh? Fleeing so easily,” Suna rumbled. “For someone who doesn’t have a lot of stamina, you sure like wasting it!”

“I wasn’t! I wasn’t escaping,” Tsukishima argued stubbornly. “It was . . . p-potty time.”

Why his mind kept on insisting Hinata’s toilet lyrics, Tsukishima would never know.

“What? I can’t hear you clearly!” Suna stamped his foot on the next stone closer and Tsukishima quickly mirrored his action, moving away. And then he pulled out his mobile phone, raising it to motion to Suna to stay where he was. As Tsukishima looked down and began typing, Suna also took his phone out.

* * *

**kei** :

_You only liked this version of me that was unrealistic and unreal_

_Maybe I really escape when things get tough for me_

**rin** :

_unrealistic and unreal? so you're saying you're really not snarky, smart, and exquisite?_

_also said you flee easily, not escape. like you go back to the cage you already escaped cuz it feels comfortable there_

_you don't flee when it gets tough, it’s only when you’re scared_

**kei** :

_Not a cage, it's a jar_

**rin** :

_what?_

**kei** :

_Nothing. I’m leaving now, Rin-san_

**rin** :

_wait_

_humor me for a second_

_answer the call, Kei-kun_

* * *

  
  


They've never been here before. An unfamiliar city wearing old outfits they've seen the first time, struck with something almost tender as feelings got fiery and everything’s just consuming. Gazes that could overlap dimensions, but couldn’t ever meet in the middle. A moment those songs slowed and reverb suddenly played out of nowhere, as if to set a scene.

Picture a house, make it up if needed. Imagine the house in a distance, trying to reach right into it—and then, everything went black. Imagine waking up only to the empty space beside it, scarce, barren, and almost sinister. No one can get inside as there’s nothing enough to fill it.

That’s them. Except they’re already mourning feelings they never even said out loud.

When they stood, silent, trying to breathe, Tsukishima answered the call, “I need to get going, it’s getting late. The sun’s about to set.”

Suna’s grip on his phone tightened. “Okay, then answer my questions quickly.”

“Questions?”

“Just tell me the truth.”

“And...” Tsukishima frowned before exhaling audibly in a long deep breath. “Will you let me go if I do?”

“Depends,” a dramatic pause, “on your honesty.”

Determined to end this, Tsukishima gazed at Suna’s eyes across, just ten steps away from him. Then, he finally nodded. 

“Right…” Suna took a deep breath. “Why did you suddenly run?”

“I-It got suffocating.”

“Okay. Why are we here?”

Tsukishima’s eyes veered around the place and whisper-shouted, “Because you took us here!”

“No, I mean, why’re we here? Why did you text me after a month just to agree to the plan we made back then?”

“Right, here we go. Do you want me to be honest?” Tsukishima’s mouth tightened into a thin line.

“You can lie through your teeth at your own discretion,” Suna joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Although the charged pause in the air didn’t listen to his resolve. As the loud, happy music played, Tsukishima felt the opposite and wanted to crawl out of his skin. He thought how unfair this was, how he didn’t know how to answer Suna’s simple question.

Tsukishima almost couldn’t bring himself to say it. It felt like one of those power battles he hated so much as they always took away too much energy. Yet he no longer wanted to be haunted by the texts at 2 AM, wishing there’d be another. He’s done doubting himself and done pretending nothing ever happened. 

“...It’s… It’s for the club.”

Suna’s eyes widened until his boyish surprise slowly, surely smoothed into a boyish smirk. 

“Club? You’re here to represent your club or something?” 

“No. I needed to get information about you, your team. I’m here to learn anything.”

There’s chuckling before, “Okay. You got the info you need?”

This wasn’t the reaction Tsukishima expected, but hearing himself say these stupid things - maybe it’s really an opportunity for Suna to tease him.

“I don’t know? Maybe.”

“Like what?” 

“What do you want to hear, Rin-san?!” He wanted to kick the air in frustration, his throat burning. He didn’t know how to answer his questions anymore.

“Anything.” Suna suddenly took a step and landed on the next stone which made Tsukishima shout, “No, wait. Don’t come closer!”

“Okay, Kei-kun, I won’t… As long as you give me ten facts you’ve gotten,” he challenged.

“Ten?” Tsukishima spat, surprised. “Facts about you?”

Suna gave him a little nod. “Yeah. Ten facts about our team or something. Okay? You ready?”

“Wait!”

“10… 9… 8… The clock’s ticking, Kei-kun.”

“Are you serious?” In just one cataclysmic second, everything turned into a puzzling moment. Still, even knowing it’s just a scheme, Tsukishima still fell into it. “So, Rin-san, you look like a fox who wears eyeliner and you have a twisty upper torso. And you can’t get hurt even if you used your wide-range spike many times. You love making split-second decisions, so you won’t overthink the service too much.”

“Okay, that’s three already. You have six seconds left…”

“What? That’s a slow clock—no, whatever. You…uh, you start to slack off when you think you’re winning. You’re a slow-starter, but you adapt to the pace of your opponents later on.”

Getting too obvious. And someone could correct Suna if he’s wrong, but he thought that everything that came out of Tsukishima was just about Suna.

“Four more,” he shared nonchalantly, accompanied by a small smile. Clearly enjoying whatever this was.

“You like being alone as you’re the only one who likes to buy chuupet pops. You also narrow your eyes while slouching more when you tend to focus on things—uh, like that, what you’re doing right now,” he shared, scowling at him and oh, if only looks could kill. “You’re an unintentional flirt and the only reason you took my number is because you knew you could tease me all you want.”

“Time’s up.” Suna started moving closer, stone by stone. 

Tsukishima, about to take a step back, realized there’s no more stones behind him. “What? That’s ten!”

“Caught one mistake,” was all Suna said before ending the call.

Suna wasn’t forcing Tsukishima to do anything, but he dared him with his every step. Letting him know that there’s a lot of ways to escape. Yet also challenging him to stay like that’s the only place he should be - the sirens in Tsukishima’s head got louder and nearer.

“You’re wrong, it’s intentional. The flirting.” Suna grinned, eventually taking the last stone separating the two of them. His eyes landed in the pointless space between them before looking up. “It’s okay since I think I’m taking so much space in your brain. You sure that’s for your club? Not for you?”

“No. Why would it be for me?”

“Your club really needs to know all those useless and private facts about me? You didn’t even drop anything about my teammates—”

Tsukishima cut him off, “Shut up. I get your point. I was just . . . That’s just . . . I was just being sure. And you only gave me ten seconds. I just went where I stood a chance.”

“For what?”

“For the upcoming game. To beat you. You’re an annoying middle blocker.”

“You sound so stupid, Kei-kun. Cute but stupid,” Suna teased, his eyes sparkling with mischief like he’s about to do something strange. Tsukishima had seen that look once behind a net. 

“I want to sound stupid too . . .” Suna took a step closer, so close that he almost stepped on Tsukishima’s shoes just so his face was aligned with the tall boy’s. “I want to kiss you.”

“W-What? Get off my shoes.”

“You won’t mind it when I’m kissing you,” Suna whispered before reaching his neck.

"Want to test that theory?"

Tsukishima gave him a faint smirk, with a nod as consent; Suna had to lurch up on his toes to kiss the tall boy.

As their lips touched, it seemed their body bursted into fireflies that burned and grew with the truth - a kiss that was bold and became an epiphany. And just seconds before the afterglow, they geared up for the apocalyptic hope. 

They sensed each other’s lips torned into bits of what they're looking for. They sensed it in their fingertips erupting, already hoping for the next one. Kei found it in the shattered jar, eyes closed but still seeing neon stars. Rintarou found in the darkness, reaching above the moon as it graced upon those of who clung to life. They found it in “what are you doing without my hands around your neck” that was quietly lingering inside their throats. 

Only seconds passed when they pulled back, Suna tugging gently at Tsukishima’s lip before letting him go. He was also the first one to recover, “Oh, the robot gets dazed and confused after a short kiss. I should put that down on my mental list how to beat the Karasuno—“

“Rin-san, do you still like me?”

“Wait. Was that question for your club too? I mean we’re still going to beat you, but I guess if it helps… Yes.”

Tsukishima, staring down at his feet, smiled faintly and nodded. "Me too. I'm sorry I _g-ghosted_ you." He even hesitated using the word Suna's teammate texted.

“I'll forgive you, if you'll add one last thing on your list about me.”

“What?”

“I kiss one tall blonde boy..." he trailed off, watching as Tsukishima pinned him with a cold glare. "The one who goes on a date for the sake of his club.”

Tsukishima blinked, resisting the urge to punch the living daylights out of this fox who he dreamt of once in a blue moon. “You’re not going to let me live that down?”

Suna shrugged, finally strong enough to get close to the bonfire and falling to its net trap - realizing it was what he needed. “What’re you talking about? Just gave you your eleventh fact.”

Tsukishima arched a brow. “Maybe eleven isn’t such a bad number at all, huh?”

“It never was. Imagine if we're in the same club, you'll be right next to me."

**Author's Note:**

> WIP:  
> 1\. post-timeskip ejp raijin’s middle blocker has to hide his relationship with sendai frogs’ middle blocker 
> 
> [head in hands] 
> 
> … HELP


End file.
